ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zodd
This article is about the sword master, a major rival of Guts and Apostle of the Neo Band of the Hawk. For the renegade Kryptonian general and enemy of Superman, see General Dru-Zod. How Zodd joined the Tourney For about two hundred years, Zodd has been famed as a legendary and immortal mercenary who is unbeatable in battle. He is actually one of the Apostles, or a demonic monstrosity of the setting, who roams random battlefields in search of strong warriors. It is during one such encounter that he duels Guts and Griffith. Zodd overpowers their combined assault in his Apostle form, but ceases his aggressions when he spots the Behelt dangling from Griffith's necklace. He warns Guts to not trust the man he thinks is his friend. After Griffith is inducted into the God Hand, Zodd considers hunting Guts until he encounters a spiritual projection of Griffith. He challenges the spirit and is defeated by it. Submitting to his "new master", Zodd follows Griffith's commands henceforth. He continues to occasionally cross swords with Guts. With the second Tourney underway, Zodd hopes to find an opponent worthy of his time. He soon learns the Neo Band of the Hawk resurrected a demoness named Kyoka and the two had begun aiming weapons toward each other. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his sword and axe close to one another. After the announcer calls his name Swings his sword, then axe hard as the camera zooms saying "You were able to withstand my attack successfully." as he holds his sword in a reverse grip. Special Moves Rock Throw (Normal Neutral) Scoops a rock and throws it at enemies. Tail sweep (Aspotle Neutral) Zodd sweeps his tail quick enough to hit enemies hard. Roar (Normal Side) Gives off a loud frightening roar that disorients enemies. Rampage (Apostle Side) Zodd runs at ramming speeds. Beastial Asunder (Normal Up) Zodd does two upward slashes with his sword, pulls out his axe, jumps and comes down sending a large energy X forward. Lion Horn (Apostle Up) Zodd sprouts his wings then flies upward swinging his horns. Worthy Injury (Normal Down) Zodd rams his shoulder, then pulls out his axe and swings it and his sword in a criss-cross manner. After rapid swings, he swings his axe up, then spins swinging his weapons right. Lion Wing (Apostle Down) Zodd unveils his wings and flies forward ramming enemies. Blackout Slash (Hyper Smash) Using both his sword and axe, Zodd causes a massive tremor that gives massive damage to opponents. Apostle Zodd (Final Smash) Zodd gathers strong energies, then shifts to his massive bull-like Apostle form. He will not be easily flinched unless explosives are used. He also gains a quintuple increase in attack power and new moves, see above. After 100 seconds, Zodd stomps the ground giving off strong energies. He then roars, sending a large purple wave of energy forward. He then shifts back to his normal form. Victory Animations #Zodd stands on top a mountain of dead soldiers, readying his weapons and says "Just how many times have I scoured battlefields, sitting on the piles of corpses that I've made?" #Zodd swings his sword then axe and says "This is not enough to fill me." #Zodd swings his weapons wildly saying "Opposing me with that amount of skill... Don't make me laugh!" then shifts to his Apostle form, unveils his wings and flies away. On-Screen Appearance Zodd flies in using his Apostle form, then shifts to his human form saying "This is the first time I have ever been so deeply cut from a blade wielded by a mere human." Trivia * Zodd's rival is one of the Etherious Nine Demon Gates members, Kyoka. *Nosferatu Zodd shares his English voice actor with Bason and Mongke. *Nosferatu Zodd shares his Japanese voice actor with Bass Armstrong, Gigas, Grim Zwei, Mohammed Avdol, Chief Bogo, Vector the Crocodile, Eddy Gordo, R.O.B., Thor, Zangief, Z.W.E.I., Tiger Jackson, Battle France, General Guy, Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez and Kubard. *Nosferatu Zodd shares his French voice actor with Bellamy, Jacob, Twelve, Waddle Dee, Tubba Blubba, Arlong, Silat, Dante Garza, Baraka and Iaian. *Nosferatu Zodd shares his German voice actor with Tonzura, Larry the Lobster, Plo Koon, Kall-Su, Horace, Torkoal, Ninja Murasaki, Tremor and Dabura. *Nosferatu Zodd shares his Arabic voice actor with Boyacky and Count Brauner. *Nosferatu Zodd shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Vahriz. Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters